metalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Soft:Trivium
Trivium (lat. drei Wege) ist eine 2000 gegründete Thrash Metal und Metalcore-Band aus Orlando, Florida. Besonders sticht ihr technisch hoch spezialisiertes Gitarrenspiel heraus. Sound anhören *Strife (Video, 4:36) - vom neuen Album Vengeance Falls *Through Blood and Dirt and Bone (Video, 4:26) - auch von Vengeance Falls *Throes of Perdition (Video, 5:49) *Down from the Sky (Video, 5:42) *Like Light to the Flies (Video, 4:01) - Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Songs mit growl-Vocals in den Strophen *From Ember to Inferno (Live, 4:46) - Eigentlich vom ersten Album, eingespielt in den Chapman Studios *Built to Fall acoustic (Live, 3:06) - Sänger/Gitarrist Matt acoustic *Dying in Your Arms acousic (Live, 2:51) - Matt, Corey und Paolo präsentieren den Song acoustic Bandname Der Name "Trivium" kommt aus dem Lateinischen und bedeutet "drei Wege". Damit sind die drei Wege der Sprache gemeint, Grammatik, Rhetorik und Dialektik. Folgende bedeuten näher: *Grammatik: Formal korrekt reden *Dialektik: Inhaltlich korrekt reden *Rhetorik: Verständlich reden Mehr darüber: Trivium (Wikipedia). Geschichte Die Band wurde 1999 von Brent Young, Brad Lewter uthumb|304px|Trivium 2000: (v. l. n. r.) Brad Lewter, Matthew Heafy, Travis Smith, Brent Youngnd Travis Smith geformt. Auf einem Talentwettbewerb der Lake Brentley High School im Jahr 2000 wurde Matthew Heafy als Gitarrist entdeckt, der "No Leaf Clover" von Metallica spielte. Nach einem weiteren Vorspiel ("From Whom the Bells Tolls", Metallica) wurde er hinzugezogen und Trivium wurde gegründet. Nach einem ersten gemeinsamen Konzert an ihrer High School spielten sie auf einigen Partys, bis Sänger Brad Lewter schließlich die Band verließ. Der damals fünfzehnjährige Heafy wurde von Drummer Smith zum Sänger ernannt. 2003 entstand ein erstes Demo, kurze Zeit später unterschrieben Trivium bei Lifeforce Records und veröffentlichten daraufhin ihr Debütalbum Ember to Inferno. Im gleichen Jahr suchten Trivium einen zweiten Gitarristen, der Corey Beaulieu wurde. 2004 verließ Bassist Brent Young die Band und wurde durch Paolo Gregoletto ersetzt. Somit war das klassiche Lineup geschaffen, welches bis 2009 bestehen bleiben sollte. 2004 begannen die Arbeiten an einem neuen Album. Es wurde schließlich bei Roadrunner Records veröffentlicht, denn Roadrunner-A&R Monte Connor war auf die Band aufmerksam geworden und hatte sie unter Vertrag genommen. Der Name des zweiten Albums der Band ist Ascendancy. Es folgten mehrere Touren als Vorbands von Acts wie Machine Head, Killswitch Engage, Chimaira, Fear Factory und In Flames. Auch hatten Trivium Headliner Touren zusammen mit All That Remains, Arch Enemy, Children of Bodom und Amon Amarth. 2006 erschien The Crusade. Es unterschied sich stark von seinen Vorgängern, da Heafys Gesang auf dem Album im Vergleich zu den anderen Alben sehr kratzig war, weswegen der Sänger oft Probleme im Hals und Rachenraum hatte. Das Album wurde von mehreren Metal-Fachzeitschriften ausgezeichnet und von den Fans entweder gut angenommen oder abgelehnt, da es sich so stark unterschied. Mehrere Touren folgten. thumb|left|302px|Trivium 2008 im klassichen Lineup: (v. l. n. r.) Travis Smith, Corey Beaulieau, Matthew Heafy, Paolo Gregoletto2007 begann die Arbeit am nächsten Album, die wesentlich aufwendiger wurde als erwartet. Zum ersten Mal verwendeten Trivium siebesaitige Gitarren sowie fünfsaitige Bässe und schufen Tracks, die länger als zehn Minuten waren. 2008 erschien das Album schließlich, sein Name ist Shogun. Kurz nach dem Erscheinen des Albums gingen Trivium mit Mastodon, Slayer und Amon Amarth auf Tour. 2009 begann Travis Smith, persönliche Probleme zu haben und nahm eine Auszeit. Ihn ersetzte sein Drum-Tech Nick Augusto. Schließlich wurde Smith aus der Band geworfen und vollständig durch Augusto ersetzt, Gründe dafür scheinen Unstimmigkeiten zwischen Smith und dem Rest der Band gewesen zu sein. 2011 erschein In Waves, das erste Album mit Nick Augusto. Vom Sound her war es wesentlich heller als Shogun, nahm wieder sechssaitige Gitarren in Anspruch und hatte wesentlich kürzere Tracks als sein Vorgänger. Touren folgten. thumb|302px|Trivium 2013: (v. l. n. r.) Nick Augusto, Matthew Heafy, Corey Beaulieau, Paolo GregolettoAnfang 2013 arbeiteten Trivium am nächsten Album. Produziert wurde es von David Draiman (Disturbed), was heftige Diskussionen unter den Fans auslöste, denn einige fanden den Sound des im selben Jahr erscheinenden Vengeance Falls "disturbish", das heißt, nach Disturbed klingend. Draiman half Heafy dabei, sein vokales Krangspektrum um einiges zu erweitern. Am 8. Mai 2014 wurde bekannt, dass Nick Augusto aus der Band geworfen wurde. Wieder waren Unstimmigkeiten der Grund und die Band sah es laut Bandsprecher und Bassist Gregoletto als das Beste an, sich von Augusto zu trennen, bevor die Unstimmigkeiten auch auf der Bühne sichtbar werden würden. Es entbrannten daraufhin heftige Diskussionen, ob Travis Smith vielleicht zur Band zurückkehren würde. Ersetzt wurde Augusto schließlich durch seinen Drum-Tech Mat Madiro, der das damals aktuelle Set Triviums in 24 Stunden auswendig lernen musste. Musik 'Stil' Trivium lassen sich in die Genres Thrash Metal und Melodic Metalcore einordnen. Dabei bleibt alles stets melodisch und artet nicht in das für die Core-Genres oft charakteristische "klangliche Chaos" aus. Ihr Gitarrenspiel zeichnet sich durch seine Komplexität, Geschwindigkeit und Harmonie aus. Beim Spielen von Lead- und Rhythmusgitarre wechseln sich Beaulieau und Heafy ab, wobei alle Gitarren auf Drop C#-Tuning gestimmt sind. Riffs in Strophen und Refrain paaren sich mit Strummings, fast jeder Song enthält ein oder zwei Soli, die zumeist nach dem zweiten Refrain oder dem Break gespielt werden. Die Gitarren sind die dominierenden Instrumente in der Musik von Trivium. Zumeist werden Sechssaiter-Gitarren verwendet, es kommen aber auch Siebensaiter vor. Das Bass-Spiel bei Trivium ist wesentlich simpler als das Gitarrenspiel und besteht aus Bass-Lines, die innerhalb eines Songs immer wiederkehren, wie bei den meisten anderen Bässen bei anderen Band auch. Zumeist ist der Bass in Drop C#Tuning gestimmt. Der Bass ist nur unterschwellig zu hören und gibt den Songs Harmonie. Er dominiert das Spiel daher nicht (für ein Gegenbeispiel siehe das Basspiel von Steve Harris bei Iron Maiden). Eine Aussnahme bildet hier das Bass in Incineration: The Broken World, vor allem im Bassolo (3:26 - 3:58). Zumeist werden viersaitige Bässe benutzt, es kommen jedoch seltener auch Fünfsaiter zum Einsatz. Die Drums bei Trivium werden schnell gespielt. Dabei ist zwischen dem Schlagzeugspiel von Travis Smith und dem von Nick Augusto zu unterscheiden. Smiths Spiel war komplexer und schneller als das von Augusto, vor allem Smiths guter Umgang mit der Fußmaschine prägte Triviums Stil zu der Zeit. Augustos Spiel hingegen war simpler und gradliniger gestaltet und wies keine auffälligen Rhythmen mit der Bassdrum auf. Lyrischer Inhalt Triviums Songs werden zu größtem Teil von Matthew Heafy und Corey Beaulieau geschrieben. Sie handeln zumeißt von persönlichen Problemen und den schlechten Aspekten des menschlichen Charakters und Verhaltens wie Gier oder das Töten anderer Menschen. Auch gibt es Texte, die von Mythologie oder Geschichte handeln. Oft finden sich in den Texten Hinweise auf Heafys Geburtsland Japan. Ungewöhnlich ist die Nutzung eines großen englischen Wortschatzes in den Texten von Trivium. Oft sind Worte zu hören, die entweder überholt oder oft auch Muttersprachlern gar nicht bekannt sind. Diskografie Studioalben Ember to Inferno - Trivium (Originalcover).jpg|Ember to Inferno (2003) Ascendancy - Trivium.jpg|Ascendancy (2005) The Crusade - Trivium.jpg|The Crusade (2006) Shogun - Trivium.jpg|Shogun (2008) In Waves - Trivium.jpg|In Waves (2011) Vengeance Falls - Trivium.jpg|Vengeance Falls (2013) 1. Album - Ember to Inferno Ember to Inferno ist das Debüt der Band. Es erschien im Oktober 2003 bei Lifeforce Records und wurde Trivium sowie Jason Suecof produziert. Damals waren Trivium nur zu dritt, es ist auch Keyboard zu hören. Das Album selbst enthält viele Growl-Vocals und orientiert sich stark am Metalcore. 2005 wurde es mit 3 Bonustracks wiederveröffentlicht. * Thrash Metal/Metalcore - 12 Tracks, 49:40 min 2. Album - Ascendancy Das zweite Album der Band ist Ascendancy. Es erschien 2005 bei Roadrunner Records. Die Produktion übernahmen Matthew Heafy und Jason Suecof. Es folgt einem ähnlichen Stil wie Ember to Inferno, nur mit etwas weniger Growl-Vocals. Es ist das erste Album mit Corey Beaulieau und Paolo Gregoletto. 2006 wurde es wiederveröffentlicht, mit vier Bonustracks. * Thrash Metal/Metalcore - 12 Tracks, 55:11 min 3. Album - The Crusade The Crusade, das dritte Album Triviums, erschien am 6. Oktober 2006 bei Roadrunner Records. Produziert wurde es von Jason Suecof und Matthew Heafy. Es weicht starkt vom vorhergehenden Stil ab, da es tiefe, klare bis kratzige Vocals enthäft, die an James Hetfield von Metallica erinnern, insgesamt ging das Album mehr in Richtung Thrash Metal. Viele Tracks auf dem Album handeln von Mord und gesellschaftlichen Problemen. * Thrash Metal - 13 Tracks, 57:22 min 4. Album - Shogun Shogun erschien am 26. September 2008 bei Roadrunner Records und ist das vierte Album der Band. Die Produktion übernahm dieses Mal Nick Raskulinecz. Der Name des Albums kommt vom japanischen Shōgun, was der Titel eines Samurai-Anführers ist. Das erste Mal werden auf einem Album von Trivium siebensaitige Gitarren und fünfsaitige Bässe verwendet. Die Tracks sind länger als die der zuvorgehenden Alben. Die Tracks sind an die griechische und japanische Mythologie angelehnt. Es gibt auch eine Bonusversion mit drei zusätzlichen Tracks. * Thrash Metal/Metalcore - 11 Tracks, 66:18 min 5. Album - In Waves In Waves ist das fünfte Album Triviums. Es erschien zwischen dem 2. und 9. August 2011 bei Roadrunner Records. Die Produzenten waren Colin Richardson und Martyn Ford. Vom Klang her ist es offener und enthält wieder mehr Growls als der Vorgänger, es ist auch das erste Album mit Nick Augusto. Es gibt auch eine Limited Edition mit 5 zusätzlichen Tracks und einer DVD. * Thrash Metal/Metalcore - 13 Tracks, 51:24 min 6. Album - Vengeance Falls Mit Vengeance Falls veröffentlichten Trivium zwischen dem 9. und 15. Oktober 2013 ihr sechstes Studioalbum bei Roadrunner Records. Produziert wurde es von David Draiman (Disturbed). Der Sound war wieder düsterer und enthielt weniger Growls. Heafy konnte seinen klaren Gesang deutlich verbessern. Es gibt eine Bonusversion mit drei zusätzlichen Tracks und eine japanische Bonusversion mit vier zusätzlichen Tracks. * Thrash Metal/Metalcore - 10 Tracks, 47:44 Besetzung 'Aktuelle Besetzung' * Matthew Heafy - Gitarre, Lead-Gesang - Übernahm die Sängerrolle eher ungewollt. Zum 25. Jubiläum der Gründung von Roadrunner Records übernahm er die Aufgabe eines der vier Team-Kapitäne auf dem Album Roadrunner United: All-Star Sessions neben Joey Jordison (Ex-Slipknot), Dino Cazares (Fear Factory) und Robert Flynn (Machine Head). Die Team-Kapitäne übernahmen die Koordination der Musiker und das Songwriting. * Corey Beaulieau - Gitarre, Gutturaler Gesang (seit 2003) - Wurde während seiner College-Zeit von Trivium engagiert und ist ebenfalls auf Roadrunner United: All-Star Sessions zu hören. * Paolo Gregoletto - Bass, Hintergrundgesang (seit 2004) - Kam von Metal Militia und ersetzte Brent Young am Bass kurz vor der Tour mit Machine Head. Er ist der Bandsprecher. * Mat Madiro - Schlagzeug (seit 2014) - War vorher Drum-Tech von Nick Augusto. Ehemalige Mitglieder * Travis Smith - Schlagzeug (bis 2009) - Nahm wegen persönlichen Problemen eine Ausszeit und wurde schließlich aus der Band geworfen. Als Brad Lewter die Band verließ, ernannte er Heafy zum Sänger. Smith ist bekannt für seinen hervorragenden Umgang mit der Fußmaschine und seine Geschwindigkeit beim Spielen, wofür er bereits mehrmals ausgezeichnet wurde. * Nick Augusto - Schlagzeug (2009 - 2014) - Wurde wegen Unstimmigkeiten aus der Band geworfen. Sein Spiel war sehr präzise, aber im Vergleich zu dem Spiel von Smith einfach aufgebaut. * Brad Lewter - Gesang (bis 2000) * Brent Young - Bass (bis 2004) - Spielte auf Ember to Inferno den Bass und verließ dann die Band. Weblinks *Trivium auf Wikipedia *Offizielle Website Siehe auch *Metallica * As I Lay Dying *Thrash Metal * Metalcore Kategorie:Bands Kategorie:Thrash Kategorie:Metalcore